Egg?
by baekfrappe
Summary: Semua ini karena salah Chanyeol. Salah Chanyeol yang dengan wajah idiotnya berdiri di depan apartemennya, salah Chanyeol yang kelaparan, salah Chanyeol yang idiot, salah Chanyeol yang terlalu tampan. Um, apa? {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


Mulut Baekhyun menganga ketika melihat pemandangan di balik pintu apartemennya. Di hadapannya, Park Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya yang idiot dan sialan itu berdiri tegap, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Pertanyaan ketus dari Baekhyun tidak memudarkan senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sembari menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun. "Menginap."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah menghabiskan malam minggu dengan sosok idiot seperti Chanyeol adalah pemikiran yang bagus.

.

.

.

 _ **Egg?**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Semua ini karena salah Chanyeol. Salah Chanyeol yang dengan wajah idiotnya berdiri di depan apartemennya, salah Chanyeol yang kelaparan, salah Chanyeol yang idiot, salah Chanyeol yang terlalu tampan. Um, apa? ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol. Jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu harus berakhir terdampar di apartemenku dan mengusik malam minggu-ku yang indah." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sebal, berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang sudah didahului Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu kemudian berbalik, dan wajahnya semakin mengkerut ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya melemparkan tas ranselnya sembarangan ke karpet yang tergelar manis di sekitar ranjang Baekhyun, lalu menidurkan dirinya santai di ranjang king size-nya.

Meski sebal, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya juga bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengambil tas ransel Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di sofa yang berada di dekat jendela. Nampak seperti pacar yang baik kalau saja ia menghilangkan raut wajahnya yang tertekuk sebal itu.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping tas ransel Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, tepat saat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "Rumahku sepi. Noona-ku tega meninggalkanku untuk pergi jalan dengan pacarnya. Kau tahu sendiri orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Jepang, dan aku sendirian di rumah. Jongin sibuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo—kau tahu bagaimana mereka di malam minggu, Sehun sedang menemani Jongdae untuk membeli belanja bulanan—aku malas ikut-ikutan, Luhan sedang pergi menemani ibunya ke butik. Tidak ada yang bisa kuhampiri selain kau, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini. Lagipula apa gunanya kau sebagai pacar kalau bukan untuk menemaniku di saat-saat darurat seperti ini."

"Darurat apanya," Gumam Baekhyun sambil cemberut. "mimpi apa aku harus menemani bayi besar sepertimu yang tidak bisa bertahan sendirian di rumahnya untuk satu malam saja."

Di tempatnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik sebal. "Aku tidak semanja itu, ayolah. Toh, seharusnya sekali-sekali kita menghabiskan malam minggu bersama. Kau juga harus tahu betapa irinya aku saat pasangan-pasangan lain menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam minggu, tapi aku yang juga sama-sama punya pacar justru tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu malam mingguku dengan pacarku sendiri."

"Ck, kau kan tahu aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu malam minggu untuk bersantai sendirian." Decak Baekhyun. Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku muak menghabiskan malam minggu hanya dengan bermain game saja. Sebenarnya aku ini berpacaran denganmu atau dengan Play Station, sih?"

"Sejujurnya, Yeol, aku tidak peduli kalau kau bahkan menghabiskan malam minggumu untuk bercinta dengan Play Station." Ujar Bsekhyun malas-malasan, menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau memberiku ide. Mungkin seharusnya aku menghabiskan malam mingguku di bar dan bercinta dengan yeoja seksi di sana daripada harus menatap game Play Station yang sialan."

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik sebal, kemudian Baekhyun bangkit untuk mendekati ranjang dengan berkacak pincang, dan tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menjewer telinga kanan Chanyeol. "Lakukan itu, dan biarkan aku menemuimu keesokan harinya untuk memotong penismu dengan pisau dapurku."

"Ugh," Chanyeol memasang raut wajah seolah-olah ia ketakutan dengan ancaman Baekhyun, alih-alih bibirnya mengukir seringai menyebalkan. "Psycho sekali, huh? Aku tahu kau sangat maniak dengan penisku, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai memotongnya juga untuk menyimpannya. Kau bisa menghampiri penisku setiap saat yang kau mau jika kau merindukannya."

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya galak, tapi hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol terkekeh di detik selanjutnya setelah melihat raut wajah galak Baekhyun. Jeweran Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, digantikan dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terangkat untuk melingkarkannya di pinggang Baekhyun dalam posisinya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang, membuat tubuh Baekhyun tertarik semakin dekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terkekeh. Dan di tengah kekehan itu Chanyeol kembali berujar, kali ini dengan sorot mata yang cukup serius untuk tipikal orang idiot semacam Chanyeol. "Bersyukurlah karena aku masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu untuk tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Terserah kau saja." Putus Baekhyun ketus, diam-diam merasakan bagaimana degup jantungnya yang berangsur-angsur berdetak semakin cepat. Chanyeol selalu berhasil jika dalam urusan membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menyukai fakta itu.

"Hey, Baek."

"Hn."

"Kau punya bahan makanan?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan bangga, mengingat dirinya yang membeli banyak jenis bahan makanan kemarin sabtu untuk mengisi penuh kulkasnya yang hampir kosong itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyesali jawabannya barusan, karena tidak perlu berpikir untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol selanjutnya,

"Kalau begitu, masakkan aku sesuatu."

Dugaan Baekhyun seratus persen benar. Yeah.

"Malas, ah."

"Kau tega melihat pacar tampanmu ini kelaparan? Aku belum makan dari siang, ngomong-ngomong." Tanya Chanyeol, setengah merengek. Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah di tempat—meskipun itu adalah gagasan yang bagus karena apabila ia muntah maka muntahan itu akan terkena wajah Chanyeol di bawahnya. "Aku tidak peduli, sih."

"Kau ingin aku benar-benar bercinta dengan yeoja seksi di hotel?"

Baekhyun berakhir meninggalkan kamarnya dengan pintu kamar yang terbanting keras.

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol tertawa dengan santainya.

Ia sangat tahu Baekhyun tidak marah—yakin saja Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

Kalian salah besar jika mengira Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri, karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balik kompor ketika Chanyeol mendatangi dapur.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang berjengit sesaat. Kepala Baekhyun tertoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang merengut galak. Tapi bukannya takut, Chanyeol justru tersenyum geli. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak," Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada antara ketus dan sarkatis. "Aku sedang tertawa."

Senyuman Chanyeol melebar. "Kau manis sekali."

Dengan begitu, pelukan Chanyeol pada pinggang Baekhyun semakin mengerat, membuat Baekhyun mengerang sebal. "Lepaskan aku, Park. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Galak sekali, huh?" Gumam Chanyeol, namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menggeram dan dalam sepersekian detik bergerak cepat, menginjak telak kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol reflesk menjerit dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Argh! Sialan kau Baek." Jerit Chanyeol tertahan, badannya membungkuk dengan tangan yang memegang kaki kanannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan sangat-sangat jelas bagaimana kaki kanannya berdenyut menyakitkan. Jangan remehkan kekuatan Baekhyun, karena meskipun badannya kecil, tapi itu tidak membuat injakan Baekhyun pada kakinya itu tidak sakit.

Itu sangat nyeri.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan bergumam licik. "Rasakan."

Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada masakannya, sedangkan Chanyeol mati-matian mencoba meredakan rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang berdendang sembari mencampurkan susu putih pada telur yang baru saja ia pecahkan di mangkuk serta menambahkan kornet dan menggorengnya di atas teflon, Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah mengutuk-ngutuk Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Seiring dengan rasa ingin balas dendam, Chanyeol berdiri ketika dirasa kakinya sudah tidak begitu nyeri dan menarik bahu Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berbalik dengan tangan yang mengganggam spatula. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat memprotes, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mengangkatnya hingga sebatas bahu dan mengeluarkan seringainya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hawa buruk yang keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mari kita lihat hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu." Dan pergerakan Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah jawabannya. Mulut Baekhyun terbungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol, dan sentuhan itu membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman Chanyeol semakin hebat disetiap detiknya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terbuai. Melupakan semua sifat ketus dan menyebalkannya, memilih untuk diam dan pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Sampai bermenit-menit lamanya dan Baekhyun kehabisan nafasnya, Baekhyun mencoba memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskan mangsanya semudah itu, dan yang terjadi malah Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya hingga Baekhyun refleks mendesah lirih.

Balas dendam idiot.

Sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun kemudian memilih bergerak terlebih dahulu. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskannya ketika ia sudah memberi isyarat secara baik-baik, maka biarkan sisi menyebalkan Baekhyun yang mengambil alih.

Jeritan kedua di apartemen Baekhyun kembali terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan ciuman Chanyeol terlepas, begitu juga dengan cengkraman Chanyeol pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini Chanyeol sampai berjongkok, meringis kesakitan ketika kaki kanannya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan, tetapi kali ini lebih parah sampai rasa nyerinya membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Chanyeol—Chanyeol tidak menangis, oke? Itu hanya refleks karena rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya. Injakan Baekhyun benar-benar _sesuatu_.

Sedang Baekhyun mengabaikannya, memilih untuk mencari suatu hal aneh yang dirasakannya. Dan Baekhyun langsung speechless di tempat sedetik setelah ia menoleh ke belakang.

Telurnya gosong.

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh. Laki-laki macam apa kau, menangis karena kakinya diinjak. Cengeng, lemah, ckckck. Dasar bocah," Cerocos Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih duduk saja sambil _menikmati_ rasa nyeri di kaki kanannya, tidak lagi mengganggu Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengambil piring jika ia tidak ingin merasakan injakan kaki Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Di tempatnya, Chanyeol mendengus keras-keras, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai, diam-diam sedikit merasa bersalah dan ia memperlihatkan telur-susu-kornet yang gosong di dalam piring. "Sudah gosong seperti ini, tidak bisa dimakan. Mau kugorengkan lagi?"

"Tidak usah," Jawab Chanyeol seiring dengan sebuah ide yang mengalir di otak idiotnya. "Biarkan aku menghabiskannya."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, tapi sebelum ia sempat berucap, Chanyeol sudah bergerak untuk menyambar piring di tangan Baekhyun dan beranjak mengambil nasi dari magic jar yang terletak di dekat kulkas. Baekhyun masih setia bengong sampai Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk manis dan menyendokkan makanannya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut.

Dalam diam Baekhyun mengernyit antara heran, tak percaya, dan setengah jijik ketika telur gosong—yang seharusnya menjadi istimewa jika tidak gosong—sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol dengan nasi putih yang melengkapinya.

Kalau Baekhyun yang menjadi Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin ia sudah lari terbirit-birit ke wastafel dan memuntahkan makanan itu lalu bisa saja ia menjadi trauma makan telur untuk satu bulan lebih. Tapi Chanyeol tidak. Ia mengunyah telur gosong dan nasi itu dengan mantap seolah-olah rasa pahit telur gosong itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ini enak. Enak sekali." Chanyeol berujar sambil tersenyum seolah-olah ia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu dan memuji masakan Baekhyun yang apabila sekalipun gagal tetap terasa enak—dan sepertinya Chanyeol sungguhan ikhlas mengatakan itu. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Baehyun menganga dan ingin secepatnya menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Chanyeol sampai kepala mereka berdua hancur lebur.

"Kau gila?" Sentak Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya—setengah prihatin sendiri. Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos seolah berkata _'Apa? Ada yang salah?'_ dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menyadari betapa bodohnya pacarnya itu. "Ya, kau pasti sudah gila. Hentikan acara makanmu, Park. Itu tak layak makan, kau tahu? Aku akan memasakkanmu masakan lainnya."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur hendak untuk merebut piring Chanyeol, tapi dengan gesit Chanyeol menghindarkan piring tersebut dari pergerakan tangan Baekhyun sehingga usaha Baekhyun untuk merebut piring Chanyeol itu gagal.

"Park Chanyeol, serius. Telur itu sangat pahit, ya, kan? Jujur saja dan kau tidak perlu menghabiskan telur sialan itu." Ujar Baekhyun setengah menggeram. Chanyeol masih tetap keras kepala, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Biar kubuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak selemah yang kau kira. Aku akan menghabiskan telur-gosong-pahit ini sampai habis tak tersisa. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak cukup kuat dan bertahan untuk menghabiskan telur pahit ini, bagaimana aku bisa kuat untuk melindungimu saat kita menikah nanti?"

The hell.

Seharusnya Baekhyun senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah Chanyeol sudah berencana untuk menikahinya.

Tapi, hey, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa hubungan kuat melindunginya di masa depan dan kuat menghabiskan telur gosong terkutuk itu.

Serius, otak idiot Chanyeol terlalu susah untuk Baekhyun pahami.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam, menahan nafasnya dengan raut aneh ketika Chanyeol kembali memakan makanan gosong itu. Dan Baekhyun bisa mendapati bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah setiap bertambahahnya makanan itu disendokkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Di sendokkan ke lima, Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya ke toilet dan di belakangnya, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

 _(Aw, tipikal pacar yang baik sekali.)_

Di menit kelima, Chanyeol sudah berhenti muntah-muntah dan Baekhyun menggiringnya ke wastafel yang tersedia di kamar mandinya. Menyalakan keran air dan Baekhyun membersihkan mulut Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun berpikir, lama-kelamaan ia seperti eomma Chanyeol saja.

Ya Tuhan.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga telinga, entah karena efek sehabis muntah atau karena malu. Ketika Baekhyun selesai membersihkan mulutnya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue, Chanyeol mencicit pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Dasar bodoh," Gumam Baekhyun, membuang tissue bekas mulut Chanyeol ke tempat sampah yang tersedia di dalam kamar mandi. "Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan menghabiskan telur gosong itu. Sekarang kau malah mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungmu, ck. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya setelah ini masuk ke dalam kamar dan biarkan aku masak lagi. Hhh, kau membuatku kerja dua kali lipat, kau tahu? Kau serius sekali menghancurkan malam mingguku, ugh."

"Siapa suruh kau memancingku duluan. Aku tidak selemah dan secengeng yang kau kira, bodoh." Gumam Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan cubitan keras Baekhyun di pipinya, membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"Serius, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan idiot sepertimu."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak. Chanyeol menyusulnya dari belakang dan berujar sedikit keras. "Karena aku terlalu memikat?"

"Memikat pantatmu." Umpat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun berbelok menuju dapur, sedangkan Chanyeol berbelok menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman lebar idiotnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek!"

"Diam dan masuk kamar, Park idiot."

.

.

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

.

.

.

Jiah, apa inih-_-

Serius, saya ngerasa ide saya semakin bobrok seiring berjalannya waktu/? Dan kecepatan saya untuk ngebuat satu fanfic itu semakin lemot.

Percaya apa nggak saya ngabisin waktu seminggu buat nyelesaiin ini fanfic. Padahal saya juga nggak sesibuk itu sampe lemot banget buat ngerjain satu fanfic.

Yah pokoknya maafkan kalo ini hasilnya nggak banget. Tapi tetep aja saya butuh asupan review buat nambah semangat saya nulis fanfic wkwk :'v

So, review, pleaseeeee?

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
